femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Stare Master
Rarity: Where'd I put that? Ohh, I thought I already... : clatter : Rarity: Ohh, and I can't forget I've got to... oh, how am I ever gonna get this done? : Sweetie Belle: Are you sure I can't help? I could— : Rarity: No! : Sweetie Belle: Maybe just a— : Rarity: No thanks! : Sweetie Belle: How about— : Rarity: Just stand over there. : Sweetie Belle: But— : Rarity: Where you'll be out of the way. Ribbon, ribbon! Where's the ribbon?! : Sweetie Belle: I got it! : creaking : Sweetie Belle: Whoa! : Rarity: gasps : noises : Rarity: Aah! : noises : Sweetie Belle: Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where I'll be... out of the way. : sound : Rarity: sigh : song : Sweetie Belle: Won't you at least let me help you clean up? : Rarity: No. You've helped me quite enough. : Sweetie Belle: I'm sorry, sis! I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark. : Rarity: I understand. It's just that... I need this time to fill this order without any... complications. Okay, all done. Now, back to work. I've lost a lot of time, and I cannot have any more interruptions. : rings : Rarity: Oh, what now?! : Fluttershy: Oh, sorry. I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken. : Rarity: gasps Fluttershy! Forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming! : Fluttershy: No worries, Rarity. I've left her there in the basket. : Opalescence: purrs : Rarity: Oh, she looks great! I just don't understand how you're able to do it! I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws. : Opalescence: hiss! : Rarity: Ahh! Did you use... the Stare on her? : Fluttershy: Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens. No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know? : Rarity: Well, you should have a picture of Opal as a cutie mark instead of those butterflies. : Sweetie Belle: Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too! : shing! : Sweetie Belle: Or not. : Fluttershy and Rarity: laughs : Rarity: I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy. I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this order. : Sweetie Belle: But you're not eating anything. : Rarity: No, Sweetie, it's an expression. It means that I've taken on more work than I can handle. I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning. : twinkling : Fluttershy: gasp : Rarity: See? I've lined them in a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you? : Fluttershy: These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done? : Rarity: Well, I, uh... : Sweetie Belle: Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could... just... just stand over here and watch. : Rarity: I'll manage. : Fluttershy: Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you can work. : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity! : Rarity: Hello, uh, girls... : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle! : Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! : Scootaloo: You ready for tonight? : Sweetie Belle: Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go! : Apple Bloom: Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent. : Scootaloo: Even if it takes us all night! : Apple Bloom: I'm ready! You ready? : Scootaloo: Very ready! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Rarity's! Yay! : Sweetie Belle: And... look what I made us! : flourish : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oh, wow! gasps That's so cool! Oooh! : Fluttershy: What does that patch on your cape mean? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay! : Scootaloo: We're on a crusade, a mission! : Apple Bloom: To find our cutie marks! : Sweetie Belle: Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk. It took sooo long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you? : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oooooh! : Rarity: Sweetie Belle! What have you done? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more! Oh, I hope I can make more. I'm gonna have to work all night! Which means... Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the Crusaders sleepover is cancelled. : Sweetie Belle: What?! : Rarity: I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time. : Sweetie Belle: But— : Rarity: No buts this time. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. It's just the way it has to be. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww... : Fluttershy: I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night. : Rarity: I couldn't ask you to do that. : Fluttershy: Oh, it's no problem at all. : Rarity: Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be. : Fluttershy: Did I have a problem with Opal? You've seen how well I handle small creatures! : Rarity: I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do... : Fluttershy: Come on, it'll be fun. : Rarity: I assure you, they're quite a handful. : Fluttershy: These sweet little angels? : Rarity: Well... all right. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! Yay! : Fluttershy: So cute. W-wait for me! : Rarity: Hmmm... : Fluttershy: Oh, won't this be ever so fun? We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each others' tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and— : of air, clattering hooves : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy. : Fluttershy: Oh! Hello, Twilight. Where are you off to? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea. : Fluttershy: Th-The Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course! How about you? What are you doing with the girls? : Fluttershy: Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover. : Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? You sure you can handle it? : Fluttershy: What? These sweet little angels? They'll be no problem at all. : chirping quietly, owl hooting : closes : Sweetie Belle: Wow! Look at this place! What's that? Are those chickens? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: loud chatter, clattering hooves, zippy sounds : Fluttershy: herself No... problem at all. normal Okay, girls, uh, what should we do? : Scootaloo: I'm gonna get my mark first! : Fluttershy: Girls? : Sweetie Belle: Nuh-uh! : Fluttershy: Should we— : Apple Bloom: I am! : Fluttershy: Girls, okay, now settle— : Scootaloo: I'm staying up all night! : Apple Bloom: Me, too! : Sweetie Belle: Me, three! : Fluttershy: I-I know you're excited, but— girls, oh, oh, careful with the— oh, ah, girls— huffs So! What do you wanna do? Play a game? : Scootaloo: We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! : Apple Bloom: And we want to crusade for our cutie marks! : Sweetie Belle: And, and, and, we, um— yeah! What they said! : Fluttershy: Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party? : Scootaloo: Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest! : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! : Fluttershy: Oh, no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures. : Sweetie Belle: But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be, umm... creature catchers! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers! : Scootaloo: Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr! : Sweetie Belle: Halt, dangerous creature of the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you! : Scootaloo: You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous! : Sweetie Belle: You cannot run from me! : Scootaloo: Raaaar! : Sweetie Belle: giggling : Scootaloo: Raaaar! giggling : Fluttershy: Um, oh, maybe that's not such a— now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring? Doh— : Sweetie Belle: Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you! : Scootaloo: Never! : Fluttershy: Careful... you don't... : crash : Fluttershy: ...break anything. : Sweetie Belle: Sorry, Fluttershy. : Scootaloo: Yeah, sorry. : Apple Bloom: I guess we aren't creature catchers. : Fluttershy: Oh, girls, it's okay. I— : Apple Bloom: I know! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters! : Fluttershy: C-carpenters? : Apple Bloom: Hammer! : Scootaloo: Hammer. : Sweetie Belle: Hammer! : Scootaloo: Hammer. Hammer! ...Hammer. : clattering, sawing, jackhammer sounds : Sweetie Belle: Um ... that doesn't look like a table. : Scootaloo: We were making a table? : Apple Bloom: Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery. : Scootaloo: We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters. : Sweetie Belle: Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway? : Fluttershy: Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game? : Apple Bloom: A game? : Fluttershy: It's called "Shhh!" : Scootaloo: What's that? : Fluttershy: Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun? I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me! squee breath : Scootaloo: I lose! : Sweetie Belle: Me too! : Apple Bloom: Me three! : Fluttershy: sigh : Apple Bloom: Okay, now what can we do? Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! : Fluttershy: No! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww! : Fluttershy: I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds? : Apple Bloom: Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do! : Scootaloo: We've got plans! : Sweetie Belle: And capes! : Fluttershy: Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning? When it's light? And not so... dark? : Apple Bloom: How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep? : Fluttershy: out candle Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent. : Scootaloo: But we're not even tired! : Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm, yeah! : Fluttershy: throat : Fluttershy :: Hush now, quiet now :: It's time to lay your sleepy head :: Hush now, quiet now :: It's time to go to bed : Sweetie Belle: I know this one! : Fluttershy: Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me? : Sweetie Belle: throat : Belle :: Hush now! Quiet now! :: It's time to lay your sleepy head! :: Said hush now! Quiet now! :: It's time to go to bed! : Fluttershy: Okay Sweetie, that was... : Belle :: Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep! :: Exciting day behind you! :: Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep! :: Let the joy of dream land find you! : Fluttershy: Thank you Sweetie, um... : Belle :: Hush now! Quiet now! :: Lay your sleepy head! :: Said hush now! Quiet now! :: It's time to go to bed! :: Ow! : clucking and flapping : Scootaloo: What is that? : squawking : Fluttershy: gasp Girls! : Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose! : Sweetie Belle: I wonder what could have caused that... : Scootaloo: Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this! : Sweetie Belle: Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay! : of air, more chicken clucking : Fluttershy: No, I don't think that's a— ah, come back! Please! : Mark Crusaders giggling, more chicken flapping and squawking : Fluttershy: Come on, girls, the chickens are fine— oh, girls, um... girls! : flapping and clucking : Fluttershy: Come on, in you go. : music : Fluttershy: There's some good chickens. Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: But— : Fluttershy: Please? : Fluttershy: So, no more crusading for tonight, all right? : Scootaloo: Yes, Fluttershy! : Sweetie Belle: We promise, Fluttershy! : Apple Bloom: Good night, Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: Okay, good night. : Sweetie Belle: Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next? : Apple Bloom: There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners. : Sweetie Belle: N-no, thanks. : Apple Bloom: Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are. Hey, girls! Look! Some of the chickens may have escaped! : Sweetie Belle: Into the forest! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: whispering Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go! : Fluttershy: sigh It really wasn't that hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids. : galloping : fabric : Scootaloo: whispering Wait up! : Fluttershy: Mmm, peace and quiet. gasps Too quiet. gasps Girls? Girls? Elizabeak! She's missing! Girls?! gasps Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into... gasp gulp The Everfree Forest! : Fluttershy: Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them. breath : Apple Bloom: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! Brawck, bawk-bawk-bawk, brawck! : Scootaloo: What are you doing? : Apple Bloom: Callin' for the chicken! : Scootaloo: That is not how you call a chicken. : Apple Bloom: Oh, and you know how to call a chicken? : Scootaloo: I know that's not the way. : Apple Bloom: Then show me. : Scootaloo: I don't have to show you! : Apple Bloom: You're just chicken! : Scootaloo: Am not! : Apple Bloom: Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken! Scootaloo! Scoot-scootalooooo! : Scootaloo: That's so funny I forgot to laugh. : Apple Bloom: You also forgot how to call a chicken! : Scootaloo: Why, you... : Apple Bloom: raspberry : Sweetie Belle: Come on, guys, we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing. : Apple Bloom: Maybe that's our special talent. Arguin'! : Scootaloo: Is not! : Apple Bloom: Is too! : Scootaloo: Is not! : Apple Bloom: Is too! Anything yet? : Scootaloo: Nope. : Apple Bloom: Darn. : Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: giggle : blows : Apple Bloom: Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick, baaawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, b-baaaaawk! : Fluttershy: whispering Girls? gulp Girls? terrified squeak Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. Just put one hoof in front of the other. : snaps : Fluttershy: Ahh! What was that? : thump : Fluttershy: scream : of air, clattering hooves : Fluttershy: Twilight? I-Is that you? Oh, Twilight, it is you. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're— gasps Oh! What's happened to you? scream : thud : Fluttershy: Oh, no! If you've been turned to stone, it must mean— oh! Oh no, the girls! Don't move. I'll be back for you. Girls! : Scootaloo: Is not! : Apple Bloom: Is too! : Scootaloo: Is not! : Apple Bloom: Is too! : Sweetie Belle: Girls! Our special talent is not arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like? : Fluttershy: Girls? Girls? : Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? : Fluttershy: Girls! Thank goodness I found you! : Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, what— : Fluttershy: Girls, we have to leave the forest at once! : Sweetie Belle: But... we haven't found the chicken yet! : Fluttershy: There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose! : Apple Bloom: A cocka-what now? : Fluttershy: A cockatrice! It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now, come on! : Scootaloo: The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly! : Apple Bloom: Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was. : Fluttershy: No! Never look one in the eye! : rustling, a chicken cluck : Fluttershy: If you look a cockatrice in the eye— : Apple Bloom: The chicken! : Fluttershy: Girls! Wait! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! : clucking : growling : Sweetie Belle: There he is! : Scootaloo: Two chickens? : Apple Bloom: I thought only one escaped! : Sweetie Belle: Grab them both! : clucking : rustling : roar : squawk : clucking : thud : Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream : thump : Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp : Fluttershy: See? Now we have to— : Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming : Fluttershy: Girls, please. Girls— now listen to me, girls, I— please! : screaming : squawking : Fluttershy: Girls! Behind me, now! : squawking and roaring : Fluttershy: You! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone? : Cockatrice: squawk : Fluttershy: You should be ashamed of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man. Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me? : Cockatrice: squawking : Fluttershy: Are you girls all right? I was so worried! : Scootaloo: Yeah, fine! : Sweetie Belle: Thanks to that stare of yours. : Scootaloo: You're like the queen of stares. You're the— : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Stare Master! : Sweetie Belle: We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest. : Apple Bloom: Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on. : Scootaloo: We promise. : Fluttershy: Oh, you do, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you... the Stare! : giggling : Twilight Sparkle: What... what happened? : squawking : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling : Fluttershy: And that's when it brought you back from stone. : Twilight Sparkle: This is gonna make quite a letter to the princess. I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls. : Fluttershy: Oh, I wouldn't go that far. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? How so? : Fluttershy: I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew. : Twilight Sparkle: You and Rarity both. Good morning, Rarity. : Fluttershy: Did you finish all those capes? : Rarity: sigh Just delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again. : Fluttershy: Won't you stay for some tea? : Rarity: I really must get back to the shop and clean up. Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: calling to each other : Rarity: Girls! Time to— Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to— Girls! : Fluttershy: Allow me. throat Girls? : Apple Bloom: Yes, Fluttershy. : Scootaloo: You called? : Fluttershy: Go and get your things. Rarity is here to see you home. : Sweetie Belle: Of course, Fluttershy, right away! : Rarity: Ah, huh, ah, how did you... how did you do that? : Fluttershy: I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Thank you, Fluttershy! Bye! Thank you, Stare Master! : Rarity: Ah, uh, speaking of which, I could use your help with Opal. : Fluttershy: Of course. How about later today? : Opalescence: yowls : Rarity: How about now? strains : Opalescence: yowls : Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: giggling : music : credits